


Before the Seasons Change

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon and Ark share a few moments together during their academy training.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ark Thompson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Before the Seasons Change

"Keep it down!" Ark warned, crowding them into the space behind the podium. They had stolen away from physical training in order to spend some time alone, hidden in one of the academy's classrooms.

Leon giggled, bumping his head on the solid wood. He was flushed an obscene shade of red, the warm skin disappearing beneath his collar, where the top two buttons of his uniform were flirtatiously unbuttoned. He'd grabbed onto Ark's belt loops when they had passed each other in the hall, pulling him in for a deep, messy kiss. They weren't above taking advantage of empty halls and hidden corners to catch up on sweet words and wandering hands. 

"I can't stay long." Ark insisted. "My next class is on forensics and I can't miss it!"

"You can always practice on me." Leon teased. He giggled more at the way his friend rolled his eyes, visible even in the darkness of the room. "C'mon, just once. I haven't gotten to be alone with you all week."

"We have exams next week, I want to be prepared. Besides, we graduate in a month, you'll have me all to yourself then." 

"That's too long." Leon whined in protest, trying to drag them into a demanding kiss. He was pent up and needy after a week or two of stress and limited contact. They were always so busy, either training or riding along on patrol.   
Their little tryst had started during high school, where they would brush their hands together in the hall, desperate not to attract two much attention. It was dangerous, but they made it work. They'd used homework as an excuse to hide in Ark's attic and kiss more times than they could count. Both were naive, hesitant, and new to love, progressing slowly into making out and touching. By the time they'd graduated, they had only dry humped, not bold enough for anything more explicit than that. They also hadn't dared to give their relationship a formal label, both terrified of being shunned by their friends and family. It was almost their three year anniversary, and Leon was determined to give Ark a special gift. Recently, they'd been getting more handsy, helping get each other off whenever they had a dark room and a few minutes alone. It felt incredible, so much better than the touch of his own fingers, but the increased intimacy had them both nervous. Neither wanted to admit that they fantasized about going further, but Leon was willing to embarrass himself a little if it meant that he could finally give every piece of himself to Ark.

"I'll make it up to you this weekend, how about that?" 

"Sure." Leon reached down, guiding Ark's hand until it rubbed up against the bulge in his pants. "I've been practicing a little, and I've got something I wanna show you when we have a little more privacy." He let out a little huff when his hand was batted away. Instead of reprimanding him, Ark seemed to give in, unbuckling their belts and pulling at their clothes.

"Knowing you, you'll keep me in bed for the whole day." He said, finally managing to fit their bodies together so they could grind into the tight circle of his palm. Leon gave a little "mhm" of agreement, tilting his head for a kiss. He was always so sensitive, so easy to tease, and today was no different. Before he'd met Ark, he hadn't even thought about sex, focused completely on his school work, but once he's gotten a taste, he couldn't deny the appeal. After a session of heavy petting and intense kisses, they'd both been left with awkward boners, too shy to do anything besides giggle and rib each other for getting too excited. 

Leon would never be comfortable enough to admit that he nearly sprained his wrist jacking off after Ark went home that night. 

There was something incredibly comforting about him, about the way he kissed. Sometimes, it was like he was trying to siphon the air out of Leon's lungs. Maybe it was just because the two of them were so inexperienced, but that messy desperation was a huge turn on, probably because it calmed his nerves and reassured him that he wouldn't be made fun of for his own naivety. 

"Oh!" He jolted, bumping his head again when Ark began to jerk them off, the sensation sending pleasure coursing through his body. He couldn't help the way he squirmed, desperate and overeager for more of that sweet touch. To quiet him, Ark shoved their mouths together, prying sweet, pink lips apart with his tongue. He liked to suck on Leon's bottom lip until it was bruised and puffy, pliant and receptive to whatever he desired. 

That day, he just wanted to make his partner happy. 

It didn't take much. They were always so wound up, so eager to please, they never lasted longer than a few minutes. Ark groaned softly as cum spurted over his knuckles, dirtying his hand. Leon was moaning loudly into his mouth, tugging on loose clothing to keep himself from pulling away and ruining the high. Their breathing was ragged as they kissed a few more times, bringing each other back down to earth. 

"I'll see you on Saturday?" Ark asked. He only had a few minutes to get to the bathroom and back to class before someone became suspicious.

"Definitely." Leon let him go, splayed out and ruined on the floor of the classroom. He needed a few more minutes to catch his breath and clean himself up. Besides that, the blood between his legs needed some time to resettle in his brain before he attended his daily lecture.

That weekend was one they wouldn't forget. Ark had taken Leon out to a movie, where they'd sat in the back and cuddled instead of watching the film. The popcorn stuck in his teeth was no match for his date's tongue, which snuck into his mouth with all the subtlety of an elephant. When the lights inevitably came back on, they walked to Leon's house, hand in hand and smiling dumbly at each other. 

"My parents are visiting my grandma in New York." Leon whispered. "Do you want to stay the night?" 

"Sure." Ark agreed, already sensing the trap he was walking into. It was difficult to resist, and he _wanted_ it, wanted to show Leon how committed he was. He allowed himself to be led inside, locking the door behind him before they climbed up the steps and barrelled into Leon's room. They were on each other in an instant, hands sliding beneath loose sweaters and t-shirts to graze warm skin. Ark pushed them against the wall, rolling his hips forward with solid determination. 

"I want you to- to fuck me." Leon stammered out. He was flushed bright red, his cheeks hot in Ark's hands. 

"Are you- I don't know if-"

"It's okay." Leon smiled nervously. "I've been… watching some videos and- and practicing. I know what to do." 

"Some videos, huh?" Ark teased. He gripped Leon's waist, and with a sudden burst of confidence, spun him around until they could fall into a heap on the bed. "What, did you steal some of your dad's stuff?"

"No!" Leon protested. "I bought them from, y'know... a sex shop."

"What?" Ark laughed, kissing him mischievously. "I thought for sure that you'd die of embarrassment before you made it through the front door of a place like that." 

"I almost did." Leon blushed. "Um- the cashier. He pointed to the gay section as soon as I walked in." His eyebrows furrowed, but Ark burst out laughing.

"Why else would a sweet little Catholic boy like you be in there?" He asked.

"Maybe I wanted to buy a toy for my girlfriend!" Leon barely made it through the sentence, his cheeks hot enough to cook an egg. Ark took it as a sign to stop the teasing, pressing an apologetic kiss to messy, blond bangs. 

"You're right." He conceded. "But, that doesn't matter. Show me what tricks you learned." 

"Okay." Leon wiggled his way over to his nightstand, grabbing an opaque plastic bottle from the bottom drawer. He began to pull off his clothes, jumping in surprise when Ark interrupted him in order to do it himself. 

"It feels better when someone else does it, right?"

"Yeah." Leon agreed. His fingers tugged at his partner's sweater, pushing it upwards until they had to break apart to get it off. The jeans he was wearing were well-worn and flexible, nearly falling off his hips when the zipper was undone. He kicked them over the edge, delighted that Ark's hands were already dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. It had been a while since they'd been fully naked together, usually too paranoid to rid themselves of boxers and undershirts. Secretly, both of them were looking forward to the post-coital cuddling, where they could be intimate in a softer, more pure sense. Their first time cuddling in the nude had been just that- lazy kisses and gentle touches that never amounted to anything more than grinding before the sound of the garage door opening startled them apart and into pajamas. 

They didn't have that looming time restriction anymore, greedily running their hands over each other's bodies. 

"Calm down." Leon panted, pulling away from the soul-sucking kiss Ark had trapped him in. "If you get me too excited, we won't get to the fun part." He nestled himself into the pillows, splaying his legs invitingly. He had barely crooked his finger in a "come here" motion before Ark was on top of him, eager for more.

"Let me." He begged, taking the bottle of lube. This wasn't something he knew much about, but he did know that he wanted to be the one to make Leon moan and squirm.

"Just be gentle- yeah, like th- oh!" Leon grabbed onto the headboard, mouth hanging open in a perfect "o" as one of Ark's fingers slid into him. He'd played a little bit, sticking one or two fingers inside of himself, but it was so different to have another person do it. Better, more erotic.

"How's that?" Ark asked, fascinated with the way Leon's cock twitched when he moved.

"Good! Good- you can- if you go slow, you can add another. I won't break." 

"You're so tight, I don't think I'll be able to fit." He squeezed out some more lube before daring to slide another finger in. Leon arched at the stretch, gasping softly.

"You will, you just need to… to soften me up, first." He stammered out. He hadn't counted on the stretching part of their tryst being so arousing, but his cock was practically dripping, hard and bobbing against his hip.

"Can I make you cum like this?" Ark whispered, leaning over to kiss the soft pudge of Leon's stomach. He played a little, crooking his fingers until needy fingers tangled in his hair and _pulled_. "It's okay, make some noise for me. It's just you and me, remember?" 

"Fuck!" Leon squirmed, his face an adorable mix of pleasure and embarrassment. His legs twitched, unsure of what to do with themselves. Ark couldn't help himself, searching for that spot again and teasing it. Leon's whole body shuddered beneath him, pushing back for more. He was making filthy noises, baby blue eyes fluttering from the pressure on his prostate. He hadn't even known it could feel this good.

"How, uh-" Ark faltered.

"One more. Then- then your cock." Leon flushed even deeper. He gasped when Ark obeyed, stretching him wide enough that it felt like he would split in half. "Oh! Fuck, that's-" he shivered. "Don't- it feels good, it's just… a lot." 

"Relax for me, you're so tight." Ark wrapped his free hand delicately around Leon's cock, attempting to distract him. It seemed to work, catching the flustered blond in a vicious loop as he rocked his hips between dueling sensations. It was hard to ignore the incredible eroticism of the whole scene. Ark eased into a more punishing rhythm, delighting in holding down slender hips with the bulk of his shoulders and taking his time as he worried sweet little hickies into Leon's hip. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders and neck, always coming back to soothe the sore spots in apology.

"Ark- wait- wait, I-"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm gonna cum if you-"

"Then cum." Ark said, hooking his fingers viciously into sensitive nerves. The shout that Leon let out had him grinning, and spurts of hot cum over his knuckles announced his success. While his ~~partner~~ boyfriend- he could say that now, he figured, since they were really and truly having sex- drowned in the afterglow, he gingerly reached down and found one of their discarded shirts to wipe his hand on. 

"That was really good." Leon huffed out, his body pliant and hot. He looked like a sweet, ruined little cherub, his face round and rosy as he lay debauched on the blankets.

"I bet I can do you one better." Ark grinned. He settled their hips together, grinding against sweat-slick skin. "Tell me when you're up for round two, and I'll make you see stars- and I'm not talking about the RPD." 

"Bold words." Leon wiped his forehead, pushing sweaty bangs out of his way. "You weren't even sure how many fingers to put inside of me a moment ago." He paused for a moment. "And don't jinx it! You know how badly I want to get that job." 

"I know." Ark leaned in for a kiss. "You'll get it, don't worry. It'll be the job of your dreams." He smiled at the way Leon scoffed, hiding behind his bangs. Ever since they'd started their final stretch of training, the pressure had increased to do better, be better, so that the department would agree to hire them permanently. They would egg each other on all day, but truth be told, they were both thrilled at the prospect of finally graduating. 

"Mm." Leon rolled his hips back and forth, making slow figure eights. "Get in me." He said, blushing even deeper. His hands drifted up to Ark's shoulders, holding onto him as he fumbled to line himself up. "Go slow." He whispered, making a breathy noise when he felt the first inch slide home. In that moment, he was grateful that Ark wasn't terribly big. It felt good, being stretched open around hot, solid flesh, but it was so foreign that he had trouble relaxing until clever hands closed around his cock and tugged. 

"You're so tight- I- shit, it feels good." Ark praised, burying his face in the crook of Leon's neck. He eased his hips forward, savoring the feeling. "I'm not gonna last long." He admitted, grabbing onto soft, malleable hips. 

"Me either." Leon gasped out, his legs shyly wrapping around his boyfriend's hips. "Just- just fuck me." 

Ark trembled as he did so, his cock throbbing at the heavenly stimulation. He panted noisily into Leon's chest, attempting to quiet himself by kissing whatever skin he could reach. It was so unfair, he thought, that their time together was stifled. After graduation, then they could be more intimate, have more nights like this, provided that they weren't immediately swamped with casework. 

"Ark!" Leon practically shouted, suddenly tensing up. "Right there, please, oh- please!" 

"Shh, shh." Ark tried to soothe him, doing his best to find the angle again. He knew he hit the bullseye when desperate hands clawed through his hair. "Hold on, baby." 

As soon as the pet name slipped out, he knew he was fucked. 

Leon whimpered, begging for more affection. Ark couldn't deny him, kissing him sweetly as they rocked in an unsteady rhythm. They were both right about their lack of stamina, their libidos cresting as they finally, _finally_ broke the promises they'd made in church about premarital sex. 

"Leon!" Ark moaned, locking them into a desperate kiss as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He realized a little too late that they probably should have used some form of protection, but he couldn't deny that the hot, wet feeling was too good to pass up. Leon was moaning as well, one hand drifting between his legs as he rode out the feeling of being creampied. He tensed up from head to toe when he sent himself over the edge, clamping down like a vice.

"Ow!" Ark complained. He didn't pass up the opportunity to watch those red, pouty lips twist open in pleasure, even though the overstimulation was making him wince. Giving one last, lazy roll of his hips, he let his eyes magnetize to the splashes of cum that striped Leon's stomach. There was something vaguely possessive that stirred inside of him at the sight, but he pushed it down when he saw how adoringly his lover was gazing at him. 

"We are _so_ doing this again." Leon said. He was out of breath and coated in sweat, but with a soft smile and the last remaining bit of blush on his cheeks, Ark still swore he was an angel. He leaned in for a kiss, slow and reverent.

"I'd do anything for you." 

That was what he said when Leon asked him to go to Sheena Island, too. The night he left, they'd only had a few minutes to share a hurried kiss and whisper promises about dinner dates and lazy Saturday mornings. Neither of them had anticipated Goldman's cruelty, much less the helicopter crash and the amnesia. Ark found himself thankful that he remembered Leon at all, despite the vast gaps of memory that still remained.

"Oh, thank god!" Leon breathed out, finally getting close enough to touch. His hands cupped Ark's cheeks, brushing gently over the stubble there. "Please tell me you're okay, I'll never forgive myself if-" 

"I'm okay." Ark leaned in, knocking their foreheads together. "Some things are still fuzzy, but I know who I am and I know who you are, and that's all I need." 

"Don't be such a sap." Leon giggled, reaching up to run his fingers through dark hair. "I'll help with the rest, and maybe we can make some new, more fun memories if they let me have some time off." His smile widened as Ark's face twisted from confusion to false annoyance, complete with a dramatic eye roll.

"I do remember you being insatiable." 

"Hey!" Leon protested, his smile never faltering. "You're the one who always spoils me." 

"And I will continue to do so," Ark walked forward until he had his lover pinned between his chest and the wall. "For as long as you'll have me." 

Leon dragged him into a hurried kiss, unable to wipe the softer emotions from his face. 

"Forever?"

Ark gave him a teasing smile.

"For you? Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
